Thank you, Ron
by Behindthebook08
Summary: After Ron goes to far in an argument with Hermione, she snaps. What will happen when her best friend follows her? Rated T for swearing. I've made this into a series of one-shots...check it out please. There may be more later, maybe not. Each story is stand-alone
1. Thank you, Ron

_I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah_. This is actually based on my fiance and I, and how we got together. I hope you enjoy it, but I wrote this one for me. (Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it more than I could say!

* * *

Hermione's fist hit the table and the Gryffindor table silenced, "Enough," She shouted, turning the redhead's pale face red. "You are a miserable little vermin and I don't know why I have put up with you for this long, I'm done." She turned to walk away and nearly missed Ron's response.

"What the fuck Hermione, what the fuck?"

She turned quickly on her toe and spoke venomously, "Go to hell." With that she stormed out of the great hall, not even noticing as she passed her best friend, entering late. Harry hurried to the Gryffindor table, which had erupted in whispers as she left.

"What happened" He asked, taking his usual seat next to Ron.

"I don't know," He said, his mouth bulging with food, and his face still red. "Hermione freaked out…" Before he could finish his sentence Harry was out of his seat and chasing after her.

* * *

Hermione stormed through the halls, attempting to contain the tears which threatened to fall. She had never been so angry. Throughout the Fall Hermione had tried to breech the gap between her and Ron. He could be a jerk sometimes, but she suspected that there was a deeper reason for his callousness. Hermione had even considered that she may have _feelings_ for the insufferable git, despite his constant harassment. She had naively thought that it was his way of flirting with her, she felt like such a moron.

Waiting for Harry that day, she and Ron had affectionately bickered back and forth at dinner; at least that is what she thought. Then his tone had turned cruel and he had mercilessly harangued her. She had handled it well enough, until he questioned her intelligence. While Hermione's self-esteem was lacking, she knew how intelligent she was and it was her one point of confidence. When Ron had suggested that she was stupid, and immature, she had broken. That's when she had stormed out.

Coming to her senses Hermione paused, looking around. 'Damn it,' she thought, I don't know where I am.' Hermione glanced around; she had come downstairs, into the dungeons. 'Where are the stairs?'

"Hermione!" She jumped, surprised to hear her name.

"Harry?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you hungry?"

Harry laughed, "Not if you've just inexplicably stormed out of the Great Hall. Are you ok?"

Remembering how she had gotten here, she groaned. They began to make their way back to Gryffindor, as she spoke. "I made a fool out of myself. Losing my temper like that!"

"No! Neville and Ginny were cheering you on, they thought it was brilliant. Seamus and Dean were a bit perplexed, but you shouldn't be embarrassed. Ron had it coming."

"How do you know? You weren't even there."

"I know because Ron's been being a jerk. What did he do this time?"

Hermione felt herself anger again, "That….UGH! You know, I know I'm not that fantastic. And I realize I'm not all that pretty," Harry started to interrupt, "No, Harry, I know it. But I am smart, I mean, I am REALLY smart."

"You're the most intelligent witch I've ever met, heck; you're the most intelligent _person_ I've ever met." Harry said.

"Thank you. Ron, he had the nerve to tell me that I'm stupid! Stupid!" Hermione's hair began to curl of its own volition. "Me? The girl who rewrites his moronic essays, and helps him study so he doesn't fail all of his exams, the one who spends HOURS going over every stupid charm that he can't handle… Yet _I'm_ stupid!"

"He really called you stupid?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, yes." Hermione fumed, "And immature."

Harry actually laughed at that point, "You? Immature? This coming from the guy who giggles anytime Moody says 'Buttocks'? I don't think he can really comment." At this point they arrived at the portrait, "Nifflers" Harry said, swinging the portrait open. The common room was empty, because everyone was at dinner. Harry and Hermione took their opportunity and took two seats next to the fire. Hermione sat back and put her feet on the table in front of them.

"I just don't understand him Harry, and I'm tired of trying. I used to think we were just joking, but now…I think he really hates me." She sighed heavily, "And honestly? I'm tired of trying; I don't even know why I have been."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Harry started, Hermione glanced up quickly.

"But Harry, you two have been friends since you met on the train."

"I know, but he's changed, and he isn't a friend anymore. I mean, he isn't mean to _me_. But he's mean to people I care about."

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "I don't want you to stop being friends with Ron just because I can't be."

"No, it's not just that. It's me too." He smiled slightly, and tapped her foot with his. Suddenly Hermione laughed, and Harry looked at her questioningly. "What?"  
"I really shocked him, huh?"

"Oh yes. He didn't know what to make of it." Harry smiled, "You were fantastic!" They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, each alone with their own thoughts.

"Neville and Ginny should be back soon…" Hermione thought out loud. "The other guys have detention."

"Ah." Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry? You ok?"

"Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" He said nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Harry, we talk. That's what we do. You can tell me anything…" She said, trailing off at the end. She knew this would happen. Throughout the year she had been spending more and more time with Harry. In fact, she was spending almost all of her time with him. Over the last week she had wondered if she was clinging to him too much, and now she knew that she'd been correct. He was going to ask her to back off, tell her that she was making him uncomfortable.

"It's just; you're my best friend, Hermione." He said carefully. "And I…I _care_ about you." At this point Hermione's mind started to blur. Was this really happening? "And I would never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship, but I really care about you. As…as more than a friend." He finished awkwardly, punctuating the statement by tapping her foot again.

Hermione felt her face heat up, and she took a breath. She needed to say _something_. "Harry," She began. And that moment the portrait hole opened and Ginny and Neville ran in.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, hugging the brunette, "What came over you? That was amazing!"

"Tha...Thanks Gin." Hermione stuttered, looking at Harry apologetically. The pair seemed to be making themselves comfortable, and she knew it would kill Harry to just sit and wait for them to leave. She tried to pour out all of her emotions as she gently tapped his foot with hers, smiling. "So what happened after we left?" She asked.

"Well Ron complained for a bit, but then he just kept eating. Seamus and Dean were being jerks; they seemed to think you were insane. But you weren't! You were fantastic; I've been waiting for you to do that for months!" Ginny chattered. "You should have hit him Hermione! Calling _you_ stupid! The git!"

"Gryfindor is in quite the buzz, Mione." Neville said, "They all thought you and Ron were going to be an item soon, and now… Well they have a lot to gossip about." He looked over at Harry, "You all right Harry? You look a bit puckish."  
Harry coughed, "I probably should have eaten something, that's all." He said, badly bluffing. Ginny looked suspicious, but ignored him in favor of praising Hermione. As she babbled Harry looked pointedly at Neville, who was understandably confused. Glancing at Hermione, and then back to Neville he tried to project his plea silently. Luckily Neville smiled widely, understanding what he and Ginny had interrupted.

"Oh no!" He shouted dramatically, interrupting Ginny midstream.

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"I lost Trevor!" He wailed, putting his hands on his head for dramatic effect. Harry stifled a snort, but Ginny seemed to believe Neville.

"Oh, Neville, you really need to keep better track of him. You shouldn't let him wander so much!"

"I can't help it Ginny! Trevor is a free spirit, he needs to be able to explore and experience life! Will you help me find him?" Ginny sighed dramatically, though Hermione knew she didn't really mind helping.

"We'll finish talking later, Hermione. Come on, Neville!" As they exited the common room, headed for the library, Neville turned and winked dramatically at Harry, and they heard Ginny exclaim, "Why you would bring a toad to the library…"

As the portrait hole closed Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. "What was that?" Hermione asked.

Laughing, Harry told her, "I managed to impress upon Neville that we'd like to be alone, and he seemed to take it as a serious mission."

"I don't know why Ginny believed him, but I'm glad she did." She said smiling.

"You are?" Harry said, looking at her hopefully.

"Very." Hermione laughed. "Harry, I care about you. I…I was thinking about telling you, but I didn't know if it was too soon after everything with Cho, and I didn't want to mess this up. Your friendship means everything to me."

"Hermione, I can't promise much, but I can promise I'll always be your friend."

"Really?"

"Pinky promise," He said, stinking out his finger. Hermione laughed at the silly muggle gesture.

"You know, Harry, a pinky promise is the most legally binding promise. You can't go back on it." She said seriously.

"I know." He said, smiling as she hooked her finger with his.

"So, what happens now?" She asked, clumsily. "I don't really know much about this sort of thing. Are we…dating?

Harry considered for a moment, "I don't know." He said, honestly. "I think…I think we're courting."

"Courting," Hermione echoed, "I like that."


	2. Fireworks

I've decided to make this one-shot a series. Basically it is a series of one-shot's all revolving around Harry and Hermione's relationship. They won't neccesarrily be in chronological order. Admittedly, they are all based around events in my Fiance' and my relationship, and are therefore fairly fluffy. I don't know how many there will be, maybe there will be hundreds more, maybe it will end after chapter three. Reviews may inspire me :-) We'll see!

_I don't own Harry Potter...Blah blah blah._

* * *

The Hogwarts students were only two weeks away from exams, and anyone who walked through the halls could feel the tension.

Luna, despite her usually calm demeanor, had suffered from no less than three anguish filled outbursts. Ginny, the stress of exams and Prefect duties combined, had taken to hexing any students who _looked_ at her had been studying endlessly for his potions examinations, desperately hoping to stop his potion from exploding. He had been found asleep in the common room every morning for weeks.

Even Fred and George were showing some strain, they hadn't pranked anyone in nearly three days, which, for the twins, was a new record. Instead they were often found in the library, muttering about homicidal matriarchs.

Hermione's hair was curling in ways no one thought possible, and had taken to stealing Harry's invisibility cloak in hopes of using the library after hours. When Harry had found out he had quickly stopped her, pointing out that she owned more than enough books to study from the common room, and even offered to study with her, provided she stopped taking awakening potions, and started sleeping again. She had agreed, and as such they currently sat in the common room, surrounded by Hermione's books.

As Harry watched the girl studying, he considered how desperately she needed a distraction. Even if just for a few hours, she needed to exhale. Heck, they all needed to. They needed to smile again. Suddenly an idea surfaced in Harry's head, and he smiled. "Hermione?" He asked, gently. Surprised, Hermione started and knocked over her bottle of ink.

"Harry? Yes…what, Hi." She stumbled. "Sorry, I guess I was a bit enveloped in my book. What's up?"

"Hermione, have you noticed how stressed out everyone's been lately? It seems like their going mad." He said, carefully emitting the fact that she was just as crazed as the rest.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I have noticed. Ginny turned my hair purple yesterday," she grumbled, "And the twins haven't turned my hair purple in over two weeks. So obviously something is wrong..." She laughed slightly.

"Exactly! Everyone is overwhelmed, and I was thinking about doing something to make them smile, a surprise!"

"I don't know Harry, I still have so much studying to do…" she trailed off. He looked so hopeful; she doubted she would be able to say no. Whether or not he admitted it, Harry needed a smile as much as the rest of her friends.  
"It'd only take an hour or two, at most! Please, Hermione? I can't do it without you!"

"It's not fair when you smile at me like that…" she smiled, butterflies rising in her chest, "Alright, what are we doing?"

"Well first, we need to break into Fred and George's supplies." Hermione rolled her eyes, a sense of dread coming over her, maybe she _shouldn't _have agreed to this.

* * *

Several hours later the pair snuck back into the Common room, Hermione tripping through the portrait hole. "Harry, Ithink I should probabably goto bed….soon." Hermione slurred. Harry laughed, he had only seen this Hermione a few times, but she was always a treat.

"Alright Hermione, you get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Harry." She yawned, "You know you're my best friend, right?"  
Harry beamed at his girlfriend, "I know. Goodnight Hermione." She hugged him, kissing him softly behind the ear, and stumbled up the stairs to her dormitory. Watching her shut the door behind her, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak back out of his bag. He had one last thing to do before he could go to bed.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and refreshed for the first time in weeks. Remembering the night before, she smiled. It was rare that she didn't regret it when she skipped a study session, but this was one of those moments. She was excited to go to breakfast, knowing that at least a few of her friends would have seen their surprises by then. Dressing quickly she headed down the stairs, looking for Harry. Instead, she found a note, on top of one of her books, which she had apparently forgotten in the common room.

"_Hermione,  
I woke up early and was starving so I went to breakfast already. Meet me there!  
Yours, Harry  
PS: You forgot to return this book to the library, you may want to do that first."  
_

Swearing under her breath, Hermione grabbed the book and bolted out of the common room. She couldn't _believe _that she could forget such an important thing. She just hoped she would still make it to breakfast in time. The library in sight, Hermione sprinted up to the doors. As she grabbed the handle she jumped back in surprise as a shock ran up her arm. Suddenly fireworks went off around her, and began to form a picture. She smiled, realizing what was going on. A large firework replica of her favorite book, _Hogwarts, a History_, danced before her eyes as small glittering letters spiraled around her. After a few moments, the firework calmed, and moved against the wall, where she knew it would shimmer for the next twenty-four hours.

Hermione knew this, because this she and Harry had spent the evening constructing these fireworks all over the castle to surprise their friends. Neville had a large glowing green toad, waiting to leap-frog over him outside of Greenhouse 2. Luna would be greeted by a shimmering Nargle, or what Hermione and Harry gathered a Nargle looked like, outside of Ravenclaw. Fred and George, obviously couldn't have _just _ a nice firework waiting to surprise them, so two glittering bludgers were waiting to chase them through the halls, and when Ginny arrived at her transfiguration class she would be greeted by an army of sparkling Pygmy Puffs parading around her throwing confetti. Each of their friends would be surprised, and hopefully forced to smile, early in the day. All of this, Hermione knew and helped to plan, what she hadn't known was that Harry was planning to create one for her. Grinning widely she made her way to the great hall.

Entering the great hall, she headed straight for the Gryffindor table. "Hermione!" Harry shouted, waving her over to a seat next to him. "Did you return that book?"

"No," she replied nonchalantly, watching as Harry's face fell slightly. "This book belongs to me, Harry… Luckily, in my rush, I forgot that. Therefore I went all the way to the library this morning, for nothing." His face lit up as she finished her sentence. Pulling him into a hug she whispered, "Thank you Harry," kissing him sweetly.

"Anything to make you smile, Hermione, anything." He smiled back.


	3. Perfect Proposals

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah. Enjoy!_

* * *

"We should go for a walk!" Harry proclaimed, as Hermione frowned at him.

"Harry, you have a serious sinus infection. I love you, but you need to rest today."

"No." He proclaimed stuffily. "We have to go for a walk. We have to go for a walk to that park we went to last year, you remember?" Hermione smiled. She did remember, it was a park she went to often before she went to Hogwarts, and last year, when Harry had come home with her, to meet her parents, she had taken him there. It was one of her favorite memories; they had spent the day laughing, singing, and playing muggle card games in the sun. But that was out of the question today. It would take them over a half an hour to walk there, and he was in no fit state.

"Harry, of course I remember, but we can't go there." She insisted. "We're cut off from Madame Pomfrey for the week, so you have to get well like a normal muggle would. Take your antibiotics, and rest!"

"No!" He argued weakly, trying to stand. "Hermione, you don't understand!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Harry. Maybe we can go later? After my Dad brings back the car, we could drive there. Would that be alright?" Harry grumbled slightly, but he sat back down on her porch. "It's nice here, Harry. How about we play a game, would that be better?"

"Ok," he pouted, and she dealt their cards. Several hours later, and several more outbursts, Harry was feeling much better, but Hermione still refused to let him walk to the park.

"I won't go with you, Harry." She muttered stubbornly. "So if you want to walk to the park on your own, and die of complications from a stupid sinus infection, go for it! But I'll be here."

"Fine." He sighed, seemingly resigned to her decision. Harry loved Hermione fiercely, and as frustrating as she was being about this, he wouldn't have her any other way. Hermione's stubbornness was one of the things he adored about her. Besides, it really was a beautiful day. The sun was out, but it wasn't overwhelming, and they had been sitting on her parent's porch. There was music playing from inside the house, and Hermione's dogs were playing at their feet. It was actually quite perfect, though Harry hadn't realized it. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I, can I talk to you about something?" She looked up at him, warily, hoping that he wasn't going to try and get her to go to the park again.

"Of course Harry, what's up?"

"Well, this isn't how today was supposed to go." He began, "You see, one year ago today, you took me to that park, and that is the exact moment when I knew." He smiled remembering the moment. "You see, I already knew I wanted to spend my life with you, you know that. And I already knew that I loved you more than anything in this world, more than I thought was possible."

"Harry?" She questioned tilting her head slightly. She wasn't sure where this was going, and was worried his fever had come back.

"What I didn't know, was how, or when I could possibly ask you to marry me." Hermione's jaw had dropped, realizing _exactly_ what was going on. "I couldn't imagine a situation which would be perfect enough for you, for us. But as we sat in that park, everything was so _perfect_, and quiet. At that moment I knew that one year from then, I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Unfortunately," he continued, grumbling slightly, "after waiting an entire year, I have this ridiculous sinus infection, the one thing you don't know how to fix with a wand." He said, smiling fondly. "And I can't take you to that place. But that made me realize something. It wasn't the park that made it perfect, Hermione. It was you, and me. It was us together, laughing, being best friends. That was what was perfect. That's what always makes life perfect when we're together, it's just us. So really, this stupid infection doesn't change anything, does it?" Taking a breath, Harry pulled a small blue box out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed, having barely contained herself. She flung herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him firmly. "I love you, Harry!" Suddenly she released him, "Oh, I'm…I'm probably supposed to let you ask the question…huh? And look in that box? Harry laughed, nodding slightly.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Opening the box, Hermione saw a perfect silver claddagh ring. Only Harry would know that this was exactly what she wanted. Nothing fancy, nothing expensive, but something simple, with meaning. Her mother had married her father with the same type of ring. A ring which, her father had insisted was too inexpensive, but Hermione's mother had told him that it was what she wanted, and refused anything else. She had never met two people who loved each other more fiercely. That twelve dollar ring had lasted, and Hermione knew that this one would too. Love, Loyalty, and Friendship, that is what the ring represented, and that is what Harry and Hermione had always had, long before they began their romantic relationship.

Pulling him to her, Hermione kissed him again. A few tears escaping her eyes. This moment was perfect. "Yes, Harry. Absolutely, yes."

Years from then, Hermione and Harry would laugh about their _perfect _moment. About how they couldn't go to the park that Harry had planned. About how he had been suffering from a sinus infection which would later send him to the hospital. About how he had forgotten to bring his dress robes, or get down on one knee. They would laugh, and smile, and cry, because despite its obvious imperfections, for them, it was perfect.


End file.
